Rєd ℓιρѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Si había algo que caracterizaba a los Gleeful era el color azul —o celeste, en caso de que fueses quisquilloso—. A pesar de ello, si se apreciaba con atención, uno de los gemelos casi siempre osaba lucir en rojo en sus labios. Y no, no siempre era Mabel.::...::Rev!Pinecest::..


**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls** no **me pertenece; tampoco lo hace la linda portada y... esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Honestamente, no pensaba en pasarme por aquí tan rápido ya que tenía varios pendientes en otro lado (y un reto diario, además)... Pero cuando Lilliamne me dio una pequeña idea para derle a ****Bαςкѕтαgє 'una secuela que no es secuela'... esto salió por sí solo... aunque me encontraba finalizando otra cosa u/u (?).**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Reverse Falls (personalidades basadas en ese A.U.); pinecest, algo de sangre y... por más de que hay una burda parte que ni llega al lime, es mi deber avisar algo de NSFW~ (?).**

 **Sin nada más para retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **R** ed **l** ips **.**_

* * *

 **A** zul, un color que casi siempre era el fiel representante de la confianza y, también, de la realeza. También podía ser referente al hermoso color del cielo en un día despejado o a la depresión profunda cuando su tono era tan profundo y oscuro como algunas pesadillas. Sin embargo, con tantos diversos significados que podrían definirse y detallarse de diferentes formas, sin duda explicaba el por qué, si había algo que caracterizaba a los Gleeful, era el color azul —o celeste, en caso de que fueses quisquilloso—. A pesar de todo lo que implicaba ese pequeño e insignificante detalle, si se apreciaba con atención, uno de los gemelos casi siempre osaba lucir en rojo en sus labios. Y no, no era sólo Mabel, aunque en ocasiones si se tratase de ambos.

Quien limpiaba algo de carmín de sus labios era Dipper Gleeful. El inmaculado blanco del pañuelo que sostenía pronto quedó profundamente manchado del color de la pasión, en parte por su sangre y en parte por el ridículo lipstick que solía llevar en los labios; por más de que los medios de comunicación rumoreasen (con falsa confirmación de él) que era por «coquetería», sólo él y su gemela sabían la verdad.

«Hablo en serio; es culpa de Mabel.»

Si la memoria no le fallaba, una vez lo había confesado abiertamente por culpa de algo que ya no recordaba por culpa de los años; ¿y qué había pasado luego? Absolutamente nada. Como aquella respuesta fue tomada como una _simple_ broma, nadie le había prestado la suficiente atención… _hasta ese momento._

Como la Gleeful se había encaprichado con Gideon Pines durante un tiempo, Dipper consideró apropiado probar entrometerse con Pacifica Southwest _durante un tiempo también._ Y, aún cuando Mabel sufrió «la ruptura» con el albino, él mantenía algo del contacto con la supuesta nieta de los fundadores, creyendo que algún día le beneficiaría tal labor.

—Así que… ¿eres muy cercano a tu hermana? —preguntó la rubia con curiosidad; según Dipper pudo notar gracias a su sonrisa, debía ser un comentario bastante inocente.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —quiso asegurarse, vislumbrando por el rabillo del ojo que la castaña no se encontrase espiándolos detrás del tronco de algún árbol de la zona. Estando en medio del bosque, era remotamente probable que Mabel anduviese por ahí con algún otro motivo.

Pacifica sólo dejó escapar una pequeña risa risueña tras acomodarse el colorido sweater del día: uno de un bonito amarillo con rosado que combinaba con la cinta de su alta coleta, y a la vez no tenía nada que ver con los calcetines multicolores que se asomaban por encima de su calzado rojo.

—No lo sé… Ambos se ven muy unidos en el show —contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y hasta usan el mismo lápiz labial en ocasiones —agregó sin pensar; se notó cuando llevó rápidamente ambas manos hacia su boca, buscando taparla—. Lo siento, yo no quise…

— ¿Eso crees? —cortó tranquilamente, dejando entrever una sonrisa arrogante cuando una de sus cejas se alzó—. Es curioso… Eres la primera que lo nota —dejó escapar con cierta comodidad por más de no verla directamente.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio, Dip?

Con los ojos aún puestos en un punto sin definir, Dipper asintió, dejando sorprendida —y algo confundida— a la Southwest, que no llegó a interpretar de todo aquella nueva confesión porque creyó sentir la voz de otro chico llamándola entre los árboles.

—Gideon está llamando, y podría sospechar si no voy con él —comentó al sonreír, aprovechando que una ardilla pasaba no muy lejos suyo para tomarla en brazos y empezar a jugar con ella—. ¿Nos vemos en su próxima función?

—Cuento con ello —respondió, aunque no estrictamente por la amplia sonrisa con la que Pacifica le esperaba cuando éste volvió a verla—. _No pueden perdérsela._

—Trataré de convencer a Gid de que vaya también, aunque no creo que le guste mucho la idea —bromeó, riendo tontamente al empezar a marcharse y sosteniendo a la ardilla con una mano mientras se despedía con la otra—. ¡Nos vemos luego!

El castaño no dijo nada. Mantuvo la mueca ladeada y ladeó una de las manos a la vez que, en silencio, contaba los segundos para que Mabel saliese de su absurdo escondite.

Exactamente, fueron 6 para que se asegurase de que Pacifica ya no estaba en su campo visual, aunque eso no fuese de gran importancia.

— "Nos vemos luego" —repitió con palpable molestia hasta quedar frente a Dipper, agudizando su tono para hacerlo totalmente insoportable, tal y como veía ella a Pacifica—. ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste, Dipper?

El menor sólo la miró, totalmente impasible, mientras ella fruncía los rojos labios y situaba ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera.

Por un segundo consideró el contestarle algo «¿Por qué te preocupas? Confirmé que no sospecha nada» pero, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos y cuestionó con toda la soberbia que pudo:

— _¿Mabel está celosa?_

La chica soltó un chillido exasperado —y frustrado— al clavar uno de sus tacones sobre la tierra, opacando totalmente que, al apretar los puños, había clavado las uñas en su propia carne.

— ¡Arruinarás todo si vas contando cosas como esas a cualquier idiota que se te cruce por el camino!

—Gideon Pines se cruzó por mi camino y no le dije nada; ¿acaso tú sí?

Una resplandeciente daga pasó por su lado, cortando su mejilla antes de clavarse en el tronco que Dipper tenía detrás. _Atípicamente_ acostumbrado, sólo sintió como un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a caer por la herida, mas no le prestó más atención.

—Le diré a Candy y a Grenda que golpeen a Pacifica cuando la vean —comentó con el entrecejo fruncido, limitándose a observar como su gemelo desatascaba la daga del singular brillo celeste, aún sin cambiar su mueca.

Para empeorar su humor, el Gleeful siguió sin hacerle caso. Después de dejar el cuchillo entre sus manos, alzó su vista hacia la de ella por unos segundos. Haciéndola creer que cedería por un simple _susto_ cuando apoyó una mano en su hombro, sólo se detuvo para hacer un pequeño comentario.

—La próxima vez que vayas a herir a alguien, asegúrate de hacerlo bien —indicó fríamente, bajando la mano hasta situarla sobre el medallón de su chaqueta, ingeniosamente ubicado en el centro de su busto después de haber aflojado la moña que lo sujetaba arriba—; de lo contrario no hagas nada.

— _Hmp_. —Lejos de tomar la amenaza en serio, Mabel sonrió de lado al volver la vista hacia la mirada azul del chico—. No pensé que te gustara tanto el color rojo, Dipper.

Dejando caer el cuchillo, apartó la mano para situarla encima de uno de sus pechos al mismo tiempo que con la otra lo tomaba de la camisa para forzar el beso. No conforme con ello, mordió su labio inferior con más de la fuerza necesaria para cortarlo mientras las uñas de la mano que no lo sujetaba se clavaban con firmeza por encima de su nuca.

Ahogando intencionalmente el gruñido de molestia del castaño con un propio gemido, rasgó la parte superior de la camisa celeste de él cuando su lengua se adentró entre los enrojecidos labios que parecían amoldarse perfectamente con los suyos. De cierta manera, aquel pensamiento arrogante debía de tener lógica: eran gemelos, después de todo.

Siguiendo con el juego establecido, Dipper estrechó el agarre de la mano que se interponía entre su cuerpo y el de Mabel mucho antes de cambiar la que jugaba con el elástico de su falda, dejando que ésta pasara a ser la que masajeaba indiscretamente el muslo de la pierna que lo invitaba al rodearlo cómodamente por la cintura, como si imitase parte de una pieza coreográfica de tango.

—Supongo que no soy el único que piensa de ese modo —dijo burlonamente cuando la Gleeful se pasó a la piel escondida debajo de la capa para darle el pequeño y provisional descanso.

—Es demasiado tentador —se excusó ella con una fingida risa—, sobretodo cuando se trata de ti… _y de mí._

— ¿Y qué hay del Pines? —Preguntó, y una rápida mordida, nuevamente sobre los labios, fue la respuesta—. ¿Puedes tener cuidado? Se supone que debemos dar un espectáculo en unas horas.

— ¿Y? —Descuidadamente, Mabel se alejó para recoger la daga del suelo después de relamerse los labios con rastros de lipstick y de sangre—. ¿Quieres estar presentable para Pacifica Southwest? —No se molestó en disimular la molestia al hacer énfasis y una exagerada mueca al nombrarla.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Te tengo noticias —empezó al pasar vagamente por su lado, deteniéndose por unos momentos para darle un pequeño toque con la punta de la filosa hoja—; lo hace desde el día que nacimos, _hermanito._

Cruzándose de brazos después de acomodar fallidamente su ropa, la vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras le lanzaba un beso y se despedía con un coqueto «nos vemos en el camerino, Dip».

Por más de que distinguió una cabellera rubia asomarse después de que su ardilla trepase hacia la copa del árbol, no hizo más que hacerle un mudo gesto de silencio antes de seguir el camino por el que Mabel se había marchado antes.

Estaba seguro de que si Pacifica sabía lo que le convenía, no hablaría nunca de lo que había terminado viendo aquella tarde.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Y aquí está este oneshot que... iba a ser otra pequeña viñeta~, como su no-relacionada xD. Realmente espero que no haya quedado tan mal como creo que quedó después de darle sólo una lectura rápida al pasarlo aquí u/uU.**

 **Como ya es bastante tarde (o temprano, son las 7 —A.M.—y algo por aquí) y estoy con encaprichada con subirlo recién salido del Word, más tarde corregiré si tiene algún error~, cosa que es demasiado posible x/D.**

 **En fin u/ó, espero que les guste este nuevo delirio y ¡hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & grazie por leer~, son encantadores x3.**


End file.
